


Wherein Dean and Omega Fili Bond...sorta

by FionaRex (orphan_account)



Series: The Hobbit One Shot Series [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Dean doesn't mind taking advantage of himself, Fili switches worlds...I guess, M/M, omega!Fíli, tumblr prompt fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FionaRex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is yet another Tumblr prompt fill for kilithebrave, because I friggin love writing those, and this was the prompt, roughly:</p><p>Fili, in heat, shows up in our world and Dean finds him and doesn't mind helping him through it. So yeah...here's my fill. </p><p>Also, first sentence is the longest run on I've ever seen. But then again, I don't normally look for that sort of thing when I read stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherein Dean and Omega Fili Bond...sorta

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Joblesswriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joblesswriter/gifts).



     Dean wasn't sure how his life had gotten to this point, between all the photo shoots and public panels and interviews he had enough stress, but he was almost certain that Fili was not a real person nor should he be standing in Dean's hotel bathroom, naked and dripping wet and shivering even though the water that was still running was extremely hot. Actually, on second thought, maybe  _that's_ why he was shivering, after all. Dean stood there in dark jeans and a white t-shirt, staring the naked intruder down like it would answer all of his life questions. Running his fingers through his short hair he snorted and took a deep breath.

     "Um...m'sorry. Are you even  _real_ right now?" he asked, internally wincing at the stupidity of the question. He folded his hands over his mouth and closed his eyes, thinking this was just a bad dream or a trick of his mind, although he would sooner believe he was going insane. He had only come back to the hotel to shave, which he had done the day before but he was supposed to go on a date tonight with Fern and he already had stubble growing in. He wanted to look impeccable.

     "So...where am I?" the man, who looked an awful lot like Dean himself only with Fili's hair and beard, asked uncertainly. He seemed frightened and he was still shivering, hands over his more delicate regions.

     "I'm sorry, did you hit your head or something? How do you not remember getting somewhere? Seriously, man, who the hell are you?" Dean demanded, dropping his hands from his mouth and gripping his hips angrily. The man who looked like Fili dropped his head in shame and the distinct feeling of guilt washed over Dean. He dropped his hands yet again.

     "Look, man, I'm sorry, alright? Um...where did you come from?" he asked softly. The man who looked like Fili glanced up at him and averted his gaze almost just as suddenly, feeling a fleeting sense of  _wrong_ after just a brief moment of eye contact.

     "I was, uh, in my room. I was laying in my bed talking to Kili about our victory and then I fell asleep and when I woke up I was...I was in this thing and the water was  _so_ hot. It hurt me so I got out. My, uh, my name is Fili, by the way." he said, still shivering. Dean was beginning to think there was something wrong with him besides the water when the most beautiful smell filled the pristine, white hotel bathroom. It was an aroma of jasmine and lemon and fresh rain and Dean found himself momentarily confused. Fili's eyes widened and he quickley stumbled to the floor, hitting his head on the edge of the bath. His hands reached up to cradle his sore head and Dean snapped out of his dazed state and glanced down at Fili like he had just remembered he was there. He leaned down to help Fili when the smell got stronger. Dean eyed him suspiciously.

     "What is that smell, Fili?" Dean asked threateningly, ignoring the fact that Fili should not even exist and the statement about his victory in battle making absolutely no sense whatsoever.

     "Um, well, you see, there is this, um,  _practice_ in Middle Earth where people are born a certain way. Like a, uh, like an omega. And there are alphas, too. But it applies only to the dwarves. This is how they choose their One. It is a mating practice and, unfortunately, I seem to be in my...oh, it's not good for you people, forget about it please." Fili begged but Dean ignored him. He already caught on to what the dwarf was saying and it struck him as odd that he now found himself heavily aroused at the idea.

     "So, do  _you_ have an alpha?" he asked and Fili knew that Dean would not let it go. He sighed and gave in.

     "Um, yes. He is Dwalin, actually, but now that I'm here I'm not sure if I'll ever see him again. I'm so sorry to burden you with this. My uncle Thorin says a true king should always be able to sort out his own problems and, unfortunately, Dwalin always deals with this for me. I'm so sorry." 

     "Ah, so it's like you're in heat then?" Dean asked, smiling brightly. Fili nodded and Dean pressed on, despite the others' obvious discomfort.

     "So then you just need someone to help you take care of it. And besides, I'm sure once you go to sleep you'll just find yourself right back in your own world, right? It's probably just some time slip up or something."

     "What?" Fili asked. Dean leaned in closer to the naked dwarf and breathed in his ear.

     "Let-me-help-you take care of that. Yeah?" Dean asked and pulled away, grinning lecherously at Fili, who couldn't help but smile back.

     "An alpha is always fiercely possessive of his mate but this heat will become worse if I don't do something...he always takes care of me within the ifrst week. He says it will become unbearable after that. But no, Dwalin is my alpha and you can't help me. I just need to go back to sleep and hope I wake up back in my room, next to Kili, or not. It doesn't matter. I just need Dwalin."

     "Alright, whatever you say, man. But look, if you're gonna stay here for the night, you need some clothes, even if you  _are_ just going to appear out of thin air back in your room. I'm not gonna have some random naked stranger whose proportionally challenged sleeping in my hotel room, alright? Besides, I've got a hot date tonight and you'll have to stay in the room for the night because I don't trust you outside of it. Get it, peachcake?" Dean asked, trying in vain to stifle his laughter when Fili's brows knitted in confusion on the last word.

     "What is a peachcake?" he asked and Dean laughed out loud.

     "Oh my god, that's hilarious! It's nothing. It's just a word I made up on the spot. Or, if you like, it could be a cake...made with peaches. There. Is that a suffecient enough explanation, love?" he asked. Fili nodded and Dean stood and left the bathroom to find him some clothes. All Dean had to give him was another short sleeved plain white tee and a pair of light gray skinny jeans. Fili put them on and stood at the foot of the bed while Dean looked him over thoughtfully.

     "So, what exactly happens when you're in heat, my friend?" He asked. Fili pondered it for a moment before he answered.

     "Well, you release this smell, they say it's supposed to be delightful for an alpha, something to draw them in, and not really all that special for an omega. That's our nature to ensure that two omegas or two alphas don't mate so that our race can reproduce. An omega gets very hot, and they shiver and sweat a lot. They also release a...um, well, it's kind of embarrasing." Fili said, sitting on the edge of the bed. It it was embarrasing then it must be good and so Dean went and sat down next to him. 

     "Nah, you can tell me. Come on, you know you want to." he urged. So Fili shrugged and continued on.

     "It's a natural lubricant. It's like with human women, or what I've heard, at least. It's supposed to help when the alpha and the omega actually do, er, join, that is, if you know what I mean."

     "Ah, I do, yeah. So, this  _natural lubricant_ , is it gonna ruin those jeans? Because I paid a lot of money for those jeans." Dean glanced down at Fili, then back up to his face to see the uncertainty there and he just groaned in agony and flopped back onto the bed.

     "No, you know what, it's fine. We're good. I'll just get some more. You take it easy, relax here. I have a hot date tonight. Let me know if you need help. I'd be more than happy to."

     "Yeah, but, um...don't you prefer women? I mean, I just kind of assumed."

     "Meh, I could go either way. Sex _is_ sex, you know. It doesn't really matter to me. So...see ya around six. We're doing an early evening thing. I should be back in a couple of hours. See you then." and with that, Dean had moved himself into the bathroom to shave and Fili flopped back onto the bad and contented himself with staring at the ceiling until he could fall asleep.

     Two hours later and not only had Fili not fallen asleep, but his heat had raged to a near intolerable level, he had long stripped the jeans and shirt Dean had given him and the briefs he had also borrowed were in a pile on the floor as he arched on the bed and panted, twisting two fingers inside of himself. He groaned in irritation and pushed the digits deeper, twisting his wrist to get  _just-that-perfect-angle_ and-  _oh! there it is!_ Fili screamed into his arm as he hit that spot and he ground down on his fingers. After a brief moment of unwavering heat, Fili pulled his fingers out and started sobbing with the torture of it all. Silent tears streamed down the sides of his temples and into his hair and he quietly begged for Dwalin or even Dean at this point. As if on cue, the hotel door opened and in walked Dean, shirt rumpled and a suspicious slight stain on one of the thighs of his jeans. Fili could smell the stench of sex all over him before he even got halfway into the room. The scent of the alocohol followed after it.

     "What the hell?" Dean said as he stopped in the middle of the room, staring at the mess that Fili was. Fili still had not looked over but he could see out of the corner of his eye and he was breathing hard. The heady aroma of his heat had reached Dean by now, as the man nearly stumbled to his knees and Fili looked over to him. Dean's eyes fluttered and he closed them with a low groan as he finally caught Fili's scent. He knew that if Dean was in  _his_ world, he would be an alpha for sure. He whined and closed his eyes, tipping his head back and revealing the smooth, creamy expanse of his neck to Dean as the man dropped his keys on the floor and clambered onto the bed. He positioned himself on hands and knees above Fili and gazed down at him, intoxicated by the scent of his arousal. Fili stared up, eyes wide and pupils dilated.

     "Y-you could do this, you know. It's okay. Just p-please, help me. Please?" Fili asked and, with that, Dean draped his body over Fili's cathing his bottom lip between his teeth as he ground against the naked body beneath him. Fili gasped at the feel of the other man's arousal against him, clothed or not. He demanded more friction when his fingers dug their way into Dean's back, pulling at his shirt.

     "Just a second, give me a second to get my clothes off." Dean whispered and started stripping himself. He wasn't thinking straight enough to even attempt to prepare Fili as he leaned back down when he was naked, pressing himself flush against the other and grabbing the dwarves thighs to wrap his legs around his waist. Fili moaned when he realized what Dean was doing and threw his head back again. He spread his legs wider for Dean to settle in between them and dug his heels into the small of his back as Dean lined himself up, pushing in slowly. Fili moaned loudly as Dean eased his way in and finally buried himself all the way in, his balls pressed flush against Fili's backside. Fili shivered and Dean braced his arms on the headboard and rolled his hips, giving Fili shallow thrusts while he adjusted to Dean's size. Fili moaned and grasped at Dean's back harder, digging his heels into his back in an attempt to pull him in further. 

     Dean picked up his pace, snapping his hips and pounding into Fili, ignoring the sounds filling the room, the skin on skin, the headboard, the harsh panting, and focusing on the only thing that mattered: this beautiful, sweet creature lying pliant and prone beneath him, spread open on his cock and filled with nothing but Dean. 

     "Harder, please. Fuck, harder." Fili gasped, arching his back off the bed when Dean picked up his already impossibly brutal pace. He had just gotten back from Fern's hotel down a few blocks and she was great in bed, he would give her that, but this, what he had with Fili right now was something else entirely. He couldn't get enough of the heady sensation, the aroma of Fili's very essence, the way his boy was tight and warm around his cock, the way Fili so willingly spread his legs and begged for it, even knowing he had an alpha back home who would be beyond pissed if he could see what Dean was doing now. So he fucked Fili a little harder, a little deeper, a little faster in the hopes of literally fucking Fili out of his mind. Maybe if he fucked him well enough then Fili wouldn't tell his alpha about Dean. Oh, but Dwalin could surely smell Dean all over him. And there was the small matter of how he would have dealt with his heat. Oh, well, it was a longshot, anyway.

     Dean got closer and leaned down to suck on Fili's exposed neck, right on his throat, elliciting a long and low moan from the dwarf as he raked his fingers down Dean's back, no doubt there would be blood at some point, and jerked his heels against Dean's back, hard, pushing him one last time before he gasped, high and loud, and came, exploding over his chest, untouched, and clenching around Dean's cock. Dean buried his face into Fili's  shoulder and shot his load inside of Fili's body, tightening his grip on the headboard. Fili's thighs around his waist and heels in the small of his back loosened and eventually fell, spreading himself out so Dean could slip out of him. Sighing in pleasure, Dean collapsed next to him and kissed him on the shoulder. 

     "H-hey, what if you get pregnant?" Dean asked. He figured if they had a heat and reproduced then there was the possibility that Fili could get pregnant. Fili chuckled, completely exhausted.

     "Oh, not possible. You see, I can still experience heats as an omega but I can't get pregnant without my herbs. It's this tea thing that Dori makes me drink before every heat to get me pregnant. But, um, we forgot it this time. Actually, I kind of pretended to drink them and then threw them away. I was tired of Uncle Thorin making a fuss over when I would be with child. Dwalin didn't know about it, though. Not even Kili."

     "Well, look at you, you little rebel. Throwing away your herbs and being all independent. So, uh, what's the big guy gonna say then, huh?" Dean asked, still breathless from their exertion.

     "Dwalin will find out, I'm sure, but as long as I don't end up pregnant and he never meets you then we should be fine."

     Dean opened his mouth to speak but then there was a knock at the door. Thinking it was one of his castmates here to complain about all the noise, Dean hobbled out of bed, grabbed a towel from the bathroom and wrapped it around his waist, opening the hotel room door without caution. And then his smile instantly fell. Oh, it was his castmates, alright. His castmates and their real life dwarvish counterparts. And right there, in the front, stood a very confused and alarmed Graham McTavish behind a very irritable and positively murderous Dwalin.   
     "Um, I can explain this. Really, I was helping him." Dean said, feeling the guilt creep in now that he was faced with Fili's alpha. Dwalin's look did not disappear. If anything, it turned more murderous.

     "You were helping him? Is that the truth of it? Let me see my damn mate. Now!" Dwalin demanded and pushed his way past Dean, who cringed at the thought of what Dwalin might do to Fili. But his fears went unfounded as Dwalin's wrath subsided when he lay his eyes on his beautiful omega and he softened his fury. He went to the bed, climbed in and began to idly stroke Fili's hair, the two sharing whipers and exchanging innuendos in husky voices. Dean shuddered at the thought when he looked up and realized the rest of his castmates and the dwarves still stood there. Aidan and Kili both glared at him.

     "What?" he asked and Aidan shook his head.

     "Next time you want to put your dick in someone else's omega or lover or whatever, make sure you do it when the dwarves of Middle Earth decide  _not_ to grace us with their prescence!" 

     "How the hell was I supposed to know these people were going to show up? They're supposed to be fictional characters from a classic literature story. Seriously, Aidan? I was just trying to help him." 

     "Is that the excuse you use for everyone you bed?" Kili asked. Dean grinned with guilt and looked away. 

     "So, how'd you all get here?" Dean asked. 

     "Does elvish magic count?" Bilbo, who just seemingly appeared out of nowhere, piped up. Dean smiled at him before the hobbit's sentence registered with his brain.

     "Wait, what?"

     "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." Richard put in and then it hit Dean.  _Galadriel_. Of course it would be her. The only thing he could do was laugh and brace himself against the door, a company of dwarves from Middle Earth before him, two behind him..who were actually proceeding to mate on his bed, well, the hotel bed, rather.

     And he found that none of it mattered as he thought over the events of the day.  _Damn, this would make a fine twitter status._  

     "Hold up. I gotta post this to Twitter." He said and rushed off to grab his phone among a chorus of incredulous groans. Some things were just too good  _not_ to post, even if the fans  _did_ think he was making it up. Oh well. Just another day in the cast of The Hobbit, right?

**Author's Note:**

> So, sorry if the ending seems drawn out. I really did not know where the hell to end this damn thing. I just kept wanting to go on and on and on but it had to end. So yeah, sorry if it seems kind of drawn out.


End file.
